Bekloppt Chronicles Part II: Oh Captain, My Captain Amelia
by Fro Ninja
Summary: After seducing the fighting feline Tigress, Hans is still yearning for more. After he literally drops in the world of Montressor, he starts to hear rumors of the feats of the great Amelia, Captain of The Legacy, and her unrivaled charisma. Can Hans manage to win over the most powerful woman in The Space Armada? *Part III is up! Check profile page!*


**Fro Ninja: HEYYY you sick beautiful people. Thank you for being so patient as to waiting for my little f*ed up ditty. Just a quick warning before we get started for those of you get butthurt really easily about stories like these.**

 **As I said in Part I, nobody, and I repeat NOBODY should be taking seriously. This is just me letting off steam, and it does not reflect my view as writer and most importantly as a person. I realize that I cannot stop hate comments, and you have every right to express your opinion be it positive or negative. But ask yourself for minute, is what you read here really worth writing an entire paragraph of hate words directed to me just make yourself feel better because of something you found on the Internet? If you think so, then you deserve to lose that much of your life. I love every single person that comments on my stories, regardless of intent because it gives me motivation despite it, but just know that there a lot of worse things in this world that can be deemed as fucked up or offensive and the internet is one such platform for that. Just think about that before you start commenting.**

 **Anyhoo, before we start, I'd like to give a quick shout out to my fellow booty warrior Jester, his tie to insanity, Smiles, and my hopefully future partner in crime, NeonPartyDude. You guys give inspiration to keep doing these, and I love you for it. Thanks again dudes.**

 **Now then, let us join our wonderful friend Hans in another colorful adventure in world of fiction.**

 **P.S If you haven't Part I yet, go read it under Kung Fu Panda!**

* * *

 **Hans Apartment. 10:30AM 3 months later**

 **Hans's perspective.**

Before we start, I just have one question for ya. How are you gonna hit it from the outside of a club? **You can't even GET in!**

I decided to slay myself with one last joke before pouring myself a nice warm brew of coffee, freshly grown from the mountains of Columbia. I helped myself to some after my Dad came back from another one of his adventures. I never found out exactly what kind of adventures he goes on when I'm not around, but judging by how much strange shit he brings back, i.e. Several copies of paraplegic porn, rotten curled snail shells, a tiny talking butler robot that smells like smegma, and half eaten churros, I kind of don't want to know.

After brewing my coffee, and taking a giant swig to my lips, I open the closed curtains of my living room and greeted the sun with my birthday suit. Because I had to go on a business trip and fly out to Worms to see my boy Scotty to see the progress on the bunny house for about two months, I wasn't able to show Tigress much attention. But ever since I gotten back a month ago, she's been all over me like cat on a new scratching post. Literally. I've had to hide all of the scratches and cuts I got from her with a shirt I got from Houston. In case you're wondering, we do have a safe word, but never even use it. For the past month it's been nothing but sex back to back on every piece of furniture in my apartment, and only occasionally we make love.

Despite this schedule, I'm hardly even tired. My exes usually end up leaving me because they can't keep up with my sex drive, which I've been told is abnormal ever since I hit puberty, as it was probably evident before. But enough about me, let's talk about more about what kind of trouble I can get myself in today with messing up shit that's canon!

Sitting down in my nice leather rockman chair that I found in a junkyard and fixed up really nice, enjoying a nice cup of coffee along with a clean slice of mutton, I found myself relaxing with absolute bliss. I then feel a familiar sensation running down my neck to my chest. I didn't even have to look up to know what it was.

"You're up early I see. I figured you would be asleep for at least another day." She whispered into my ear.

"What? Are you kidding me? I should be saying the same to you. You were the one begging **me** to stop, because you were running low on energy." Playing along with my sarcastic banter, she starts playfully purring and rubbing against my face.

" I cannot deny those words, haha. You most definitely have the stamina of a legendary warrior. The only question is how so much vigor can fit into such a tiny frame such as yours."

"I'll take that as a compliment my dear lady." Stretching my neck a bit over the chair's head, I see Tigress wearing one of my run down button up shirts. I could see a little bit of her exposed breast sticking out from a part she didn't button up completely. My guess she wasn't used to Western clothes yet, but who honestly gives a damn, certainly not this guy. Without warning, I threw aside my coffee cup and my mutton and swung her over the chair, landing her perfectly on my body. Cat's really do land on their feet. " I see you still don't know how to put on one of my shirts yet. And you've been living with me for how long?"

"D-don't get spry. You know I've never really tried on human clothing, especially for females. Everyone always says I don't look feminine in them." She blushed as she let out a little growl under her breath. I kissed on the nape of her neck to calm her down. Then I end up aiming for a lot of spots of her neck. Her groans escape from her lips as I make due with her sweet spots. Since I spent the last month exploring every nook and cranny of her body, I knew where everything was. Even the places she didn't know about. My pants soon started to reach for the sky as my makeout session was getting a little bit to decrepit for FOX kids.

Tigress noticed my boner stretching through my boxers and lustfully licked her lips as she she began to stroke it gently over my clothes. Compared to how she was three months ago when we first had sex, her hand movements were all over the place when it came to this sort of action. But with the help of some instructional videos online and the tutelage of Sera, she became a pro almost overnight. Now, there's not single wasted movement in her motion. Her hands glide exactly where she knows I'll like it best at, and I don't even have to tell her anything for her to proceed.

Proceeding from my attack on her neck, I moved to her furry lips and caressed them with my own. Suffice it to say, I still haven't gotten used to the sensation of it, or the little specks of hairs getting stuck to my tongue whenever we make it, but I'll be damned if this isn't one of my favorite parts of being with Tigress(besides screwing her of course). In a bold move, I reached down to her nether regions and began extracting her sweet nectar from the richest flower that I know of locally, and it doesn't cost me a dime.

Next thing I knew, her hands were then reaching under under my morning sweats and revealed it in its bare and true form. The stiffness was unbearable most average joes, but I was doing a good job managing for a full three minutes so far. Her soft furry hands went up and down on my rod, turning all of switches with every stroke, and with it a new sensation was being invented almost instantaneously. My hands reached for a slightly below average breasts, and began to cup them in my hands.

"I'm sorry that they're so small." Tigress said as she blushed in bashfulness. I reassured her with a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Bigger isn't always better you know." I continued my foreplay as my fondles continued over and around her chest. The shirt she was wearing caused a little peak to be revealed around her belly button. With a sly grin, I moved my mouth around the two mounds over the shirt and then rolled it down to the previously mentioned area in question.

"Look what I found here~~~!" I said in an idyllic. She simply turned her head in embarrassment.

"N-no! What are you about to do?!"

"What am I gonna do? I'm gonna kiss your belly button. Obvs." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"B-b-because... it's so...depraved..."

"...Tigress, just last week, you asked me to hook you up to a medieval torture device littered with burning candles hanging over the ceiling, along with a with a vacuum hooked up to your asshole pumping cola enema, while having clamps and clothespins on every single part of your body, while at the same time listening to opera music and watching gay Brazilian porn. I seriously doubt kissing your belly button is the mountaintop of depravity."

"B-but still..." In order to shut her up, I started licking away at the targeted area, taking my time with flick and swirl that came naturally to me. Her back started arch and cringe with every tease that I delivered to her. For some reason, _'Big Ole' Butt'_ by my man LL. Cool J was playing in my head while I was doing this, along with a sample of _Baby it's Cold Outside_. The very rhythm that I was going at was tied to it. As I was getting more and more into it, the sound that I both was waiting for, but was kind pissed off about, went off as I was eating. I took my head out of Tigress's mid section, and began to get dressed. I could see her face in the reflection of bedroom mirror, which was remarkably left in pretty good shape considering the condition it was in overall was a housekeeping maid's worse nightmare. It's better left unsaid...

Tigress looked at me with stern eyes.

"Are you...going to do what you did to me, to another woman?"

"That's idea bae. You're my shining stars and everything, but I got a lot of love that I've been wanting to spread around ever since my father introduced me to the concept of 'fiction'. There will come times when just you isn't enough for me. I know I'm gonna sound like a huge philanderer with daddy issues, but that's just the way I am. I'm like a kid in a candy store if you will. And every candy I have to try and sample every flavor before the store closes. I hope you understand Tigress, I'm not throwing you aside,I'm just getting you a new playmate."

"Playmate...It almost makes it seem like I'm simply your pleasure tool."

"Sorry! I meant partner! I would never call you that!"

"Well that's good to know." She then walked over to me and fiercely grabbed me by the collar on my shirt, and stared at me intensely. She had a smile on her face, but it was not one of bliss. But of killing intent. "However, if you ever place one of these new 'partners' above myself, I do hope you are prepared for the consequences of your actions, my dear. And if you think this is something that you can fight your way out of, just know that I was holding back in our last fight, and I will not hesitate to utilize my full strength this time. Is that understandable?" I simply nodded, while hearing my throat swallow its spit heavily, and my own soul being crushed. Have you ever heard the sound of a mans soul being crushed? It's a melody that not even Mozart would want to hear.

As the portal gate warped around me, I began to feel a slight draft on the other side. My instincts were telling me not to go along with it for the sake of not losing my life, but there adventure to be had fortunately. I kissed Tigress goodbye before I dove headfirst into the ripped dimensional portal in my room. My cell phone began to beep on and off as I started to hit segway of the rift. My body began to perform ragdolls according the turbulence of where it was taking me. Since the device was magically set on random, I had no control over the destination, but the least I could have in my possession was the method on reaching there! I closed my eyes and slipped on my headphones, to try and pass the time that was being taken away from me as my body was forcefully dragged in every single direction for as long as the portal was given leeway. I relaxed my body, and let it be guided to my next dimension.

 **10 minutes later**

Or what I assume was ten minutes later, the effect of the rift started to wear off, and the receiving end of the portal began to accept my biological code and input me into that universe. It felt good to finally be on the receiving end of the rift. To be free and be able to stretch my legs in the never ending skies and toward the ground which is miles of the ground and I'm falling to my death and-

" **WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"**

I am actually falling to my fricking death right now! Are you fricking serious?! What because the author got a few hate comments on Part I, this is how he's gonna kill me off?! This is bullshit! I haven't gotten enough females to even call a sizable harem yet! I haven't seen the new Deadpool movie coming out yet! I haven't even played the FF7 remake yet! I haven't even gotten Iwata's autograph yet!

 ***checks phone for status update***

"Goddammit! Not you Iwata! Anyone but you! Take fucking Bruce Jenner or whatever the fuck you call him nowadays!" Noticing that my futile screams were starting to burn my own throat, I decided to just stay quiet and await my fate at the bottom which seemed like a very murky and rocky terrain. I then loudly sighed. "Oh well. If I go to hell, maybe I can ask Issei to hook me up with some devil chicks." I then closed my eyes and then sealed my fate...

" _ **NOT TODAY FRIEND!"**_

As if straight out of a movie somewhere, I heard a voice calling to me from a very far off distance. I honestly didn't know how that was even possible being almost to the stratosphere. I then heard the voice getting even closer as I slowly opened my smoky eyes from the clouds. I then spotted a dark figure heading closer towards my position, and by the looks of it, there going faster than I was falling. Unconsciously, I held out a hand, stupidly thinking they were gonna catch me, and to my surprise they did. I felt my body jerk as the hand that grabbed me swung me along on it's stream. Looking closer with my now two open eyes, I see a huge jet fire coming out from an exhaustion port on what seemed to be like a floating board of some sorts. There also seemed to be some sort of orange sail attachment to the side plank of the board that seemed to serve as the guidance system for going against the fierce winds this place was chucking out every few minutes.

Looking up even further, I get a good look at my rescuer's face. He had a shaven cut around the sides of his head, except for the top which was in a pony tail of some kind. He had pierced ear, with a leather jacket and leather pants to boot. Even though I didn't know the guy, I seriously felt obligated to him for something. If I didn't love women so much, I would defnitely be gay for this guy, and no I'm not just saying that.  
Flying along the jet stream, he pulled me up on his board where I was finally able to catch my breath for a few seconds. My life flashed before my eyes in the way that would happen right before you eat a very bad peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Even though it sounds callous, I didn't care about my life that much, at least not enough to freak out when faced with death.

My rescuer looked at me as he did a quick circle around a mountain formation that was coming up. He was smiling the whole time he was doing it too.

"Oh man! You sure picked the luckiest time to go sky diving my friend. The luckiest time. You would have looked like spoiled astro juice by the time you hit the ground."

I had a sullen as hell look on my face from that comment. I could barely hear what he was saying from all of the wind flapping in my ear, so I ended up having to yell.

"Did I now?! I wasn't really in a position to decide that factor!"

"Is that right?! Well, what were you doing to make you fall that high?!"

"It's a pretty long story! And I can barely hear myself think up here! Think we can land somewhere we aren't fifty thousand feet above ground?!"

"No problem! By the way! It's Hawkins, Jim Hawkins!" He reached his hand off of his sailor to give me handshake, which I grabbed with what little gusto I had left.

"Maynard! Hans Maynard!

 **A few minutes later**

We finally managed to find ol' sweet land down there. We touched down at Jim's house, trying to get some proper oxygen in our systems. He managed to get me into solar sailing on the ride over, which was as easy as getting a really jacked dude to watch football. Dude, it's already 2015 and we still don't have hoverboards, you're damn right I'm gonna learn how to ride one of these things.

Without his permission, I began browsing around Jim's personal stuff, including this particular picture of him, his mother, and this oddly scratched out figure which I assume is his father. I also had a peculiar sense of belonging of this room. I knew it was a far cry from the man cave I come from, it's definitely one I could get used to, being that I had the right company. Thinking about Tigress managed to get me in the mood, even though I wasn't really in a good spot to be in the mood. Getting a boner over a fictional character you brought back home with you is one thing, but getting a boner in another guys room over a girl that you can't prove the existence of is a whole different ball game.

Hearing the footsteps of death coming down the hall, I quickly jab my boner to try and get it to go down, but to no avail. I never thought I would cursing those injections and enhancements at a time life this. To my surprise, the person I heard the footsteps in question was not from Jim, but from his rather attractive looking mother. I turned around hastily with my hand still touching the photo of Jim and my balled fist on my crotch area. She simply stared at me, as I was caught in this rather awkward situation, that I somehow managed to create for myself.

"Ummmm. You're Hans right? Jim's friend?"

 _Quick! Make up a demure response right now!_

"...Yes! Yes I am! I was just looking around his room." Nailed it! Ignoring the position of my other hand, she turned her gaze to the family picture and started to frown.

"I see...Jim still has that picture..." I looked at her frowning face as she loomed over Jim's dresser. I took my hands off of my groin and straightened myself out. I walked over to her side and began to clear my throat before speaking.

"Look Mrs. Hawkins-"

"Oh! Please call me Sarah. 'Mrs.' Hawkins seems kind of mundane right now."

"Righttt...Sarah. I'm not really one to stick my nose in other people's family affairs, since my own isn't exactly the perfect one either, but I'm feeling a sort of animosity with Jim towards his own father. I mean, on the way here we got stopped by what I assume was robot police forces for boarding in a restricted area, and he didn't seem to give two tears in bucket about it."

She started to laugh as I finished my sentence, which in turn made me smile a little.

"Haha, you certainly are perceptive Hans. I'm glad you know Jim, he's not exactly social as you could see by his appearance."

"Oh don't worry. We all go through those kinds of phases. Don't hold it against him. He's had a tough upbringing after all. It's not like he's on probation or anything, right?"She then became startled as if something just set her back on her heels. I could tell I touched a nerve. "Oh, my god. He is, isn't he?"

She nodded and smiled which looked to hold back tears of either regret or just plain sorrow. I could see it in her eyes as she muddled past the question, in which I just took it as a passable yes. I didn't feel like pressuring her any further about the issue, so I just dropped it. I was about to open my mouth to offer some consoling words when Jim popped back in his room. He gave me a confused stare as I reached around his bedpost to find my bag of things that I would need to get around this dimension, including my portal tracker. Since I warped out in the middle of the sky, I would assume that I would have to use one of those fancy hoverboards that Jim was riding earlier. But asking to borrow his would probably be out of the question, so I'll just try to find my own when the time comes, which wasn't long, considering I had only about 45 minutes left.

"What's wrong Hans? You look kinda pale." Jim asked me as he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at Sarah for a brief moment, considering whether she was a good candidate. But then I took another look at Jim, seeing all of the things that he went through reflected on me. As much as I would enjoy, I could never stand making someone else's life miserable by taking the one person that's helping stay afloat. The reason I could do that with Po is because...well...he's a panda with a goose for a father. There's not a lot of sympathy there for me to fall under. The two could probably tell I was deep in though about something seeing as how quiet the room got. I then heard a bell coming from the front of the inn that I found out they own.

"Oh! Looks like I'm needed in the front! See you later Hans, I hope to see you again!" If luck has it's way, you won't sweetheart. I tell myself that as I see her run off from behind in her long skirt with the apron she just put in. It was only for a few seconds that I talked to her, but I remembered everything that ever was about her. Her long tied up brown hair with the front of her hair drooping giving the illusion of a lazy hairstyle. Her water streaming blue eyes that stood above her bags of exhaustion and sorrow from her past life. Her simple dress hiding her slightly above average figure that compliments her surprisingly glib personality. Yeah. I definitely couldn't take that away from anyone, at least of all not that guy who saved me from becoming ice cream. I grabbed my bag and began to head out the door. Before exiting Jim's room, I turned back and looked at him for a few minutes.

"Hey man. You're lucky to have a mother like her."

He looked kind of puzzled at the statement and responded as if someone just told him it in morse code.

"Yeah..I guess so. She's been really good to me...After Dad left, she was all I had. She spent the next years of her life trying to raise a punk like me right, but all I've done is let her down so many times. I don't know, how I'm gonna make it all up to her some day..."

"You'll figure something out. Plus, you don't to pay her back anything for taking care of you. That's what mothers are supposed to do that for their kids." I turned around and hanged my head down. "At least...that's what mine was supposed to do..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! You take care of yourself Jim. You saving me might have been the best thing that ever happened to you. Trust me."I felt the confused yet angry stare hit my back as I headed out the door and the front door.

Looking at my watch I saw that I had no more that 40 minutes left total. I had that much time to find my next target, somehow find the portal that I fell out of, and bring her back to my place for some quality assurance. I'm going to do this by the skin of teeth, but it's better than nothing. All of a sudden a ship flew over my head that was floating over the skies. A poster that was being carried by that picked up wind flew in my hands. It was in the native language of this planet, but I searched enough of the books that Jim had in his room to completely memorize the language.

 _Looking for a transport or a courier to get you where you need to go and more? You will find what you need at The Lunar Spaceport, located at coordinates-0G4-7-234r4-Z2m. Where all of the finest ships and crew in the galaxy have gathered to meet the needs of many, and earn glory that only so few can earn in this lifetime._

...Is what it says.

I wasn't entirely sure what I would find at this spaceport, but after seeing some of the customers in Sarah's inn and the kind of sci-fi vibe this place was giving off, I was inclined to believe that I in the midst of picking up alien chicks. This might be fun. Quickly saving the coordinates in my head, I head over to the nearest shuttle that could take me to the spaceport, where I would quickly become a crew member for one of the ships there and try to find myself a helpless alien chick that is incapable of understanding the concept of human integration. How bad could it be?

 **10 minutes later.**

Getting on the shuttle brought up one of the coolest parts of being a guest in a fictional universe. You can choose whether or not to involves yourself in the scenery if you choose not, via the Uncanon Prevention Function (UPF for short). Obviously it's been off until now. When I got off the shuttle, I was immediately thrown back to every single Star Trek episode I ever saw.

The spaceport was probably one of the worst places to be if you weren't raised or have been in a crowded setting. Fortunately, I used to live in New York when my father used to move me and my sister around when we were kids, so I have some idea how to navigate cramped places such as these. It was exactly how you would picture it in old school space movies, a bunch of aliens and ships being placed in one single area that branches off into other sections of the whole place. All I could hear was the various crew members barking orders at each other, and ticket vendors calling out for manifest confirmations. Many different figures began to pass by me as I walked around the area looking for a good ship to settle upon. Fortunately, I was able to find it by looking for possibly one of the cleanest ships this side of the Milky Way. The starboard and port were shiny, and the deck was absolutely gorgeous for something that's not even supposed to float of space particles. I'm even questioning how I was able to catch a shuttle to go to a spaceport on the moon, when I didn't even need a helmet.

Inspecting the ship in question up close, I saw nary a dent nor speck in its overall appearance, which was an awesome thing. It takes some heavy responsibility to maintain something like this.

"May I help you young man? Do you have some sort of issue with the frame of the ship's exterior?" I was then called from the side by what I assumed was an older gentleman's voice. I turned around with the best salesman smile on my face.

"Why yes you can my good man! You see, I'm in the mood for-" My sentence then suddenly slurred itself in its tracks when I spotted the gentleman's appearance. He was a rock like alien that was dressed as if he belonged on the Flying Dutchman's ship. But surprisingly enough, his look and demeanor showed me that he was indeed eloquent, so I proceeded with my request. "Sorry, about that! You see, I'm searching for a particular lifeform that only a top of the line space crew can help me find."

"What about this 'lifeform' is so particular might I ask? And why do you need a crew for it?"

"Come now! Don't tell me that you are denying being put in that category of being top of the line. I can tell just by looking at you that you are one the best second in commands a captain could ever have for their ship. You look like would leave nary a dust speck unsettled in your line of work, and would never turn down the chance to brag about it!"

The rock man smiled and laughed as I finished my speech.

"Hahaha! Very well put, my dear young man! I'm even more impressed that you could tell that I was a second in command just by exchanging a few words and glances with me. You must have an eye for talent!"

"I could say the same about you! Your crew must be incredibly lucky to advised under such a graceful hand such as yourself."

"Oh stop! I know you don't mean a single word of it!"

"Oh! But I do! In fact, I was just about to suggest that you take me on as a crew hand yourself."

Suddenly, his smile had faded when I mentioned that.

"I'm afraid that the Legacy isn't looking for any additional hands at the moment, plus even if I were to make a one on the spot, which I don't have the authority to do, I would have to receive an example of your talents first."

Then the idea bird just dropped a deuce on my head.

"Then in that case, allow me to see your captain then, perhaps I can offer them a sound argument on why I should be here."

The rock feller thought for minute. If he were to suddenly take a random to his captain's private quarters and said that he wants to become a ship hand with out any actual qualifications or confirmations, I would be pretty suspicious too. However, if there's one thing that a pirate captain can't turn down, it's a bet.

"Hmmm...Very well. I will take you to see my captain. She should be in the middle of her afternoon tea. But don't get your hopes up young man. My captain is not such an easy woman to be swayed."

The captain's a woman huh? Even better.

 **Onboard the Legacy; Outside of the Captains quarters**

We reached the inside of the ship where possibly the next target of my conquest awaited me. Quickly glancing at my clock, I noticed that I only had 20 minutes to find get out of this place, meaning that everything that I was about to do here, had to be to the letter. Although , it's not every day that I get invited for teatime. The rock creature than knocked on the door to the captain;s quarters.

"Captain Amelia! I have a rather eager guess who wishes to speak with you!"

I then heard the most eccentric voice I've ever heard out of a movie for British thespians coming from behind the door.

"Come in Mr. Arrow!"

With that note, the door flew open as the rock fella known as guided me inside the room. I then got a good look at the captain as she sitting down in her chair sipping from a rather fancy looking teacup. My guess she was some kind of catlike alien with a humanoid appearance, farbeit from me to label her as a furry however. Her blue admiral suit along with her grey leather pants and long black leather boots spoke volumes about what kind of person she was. Commanding, independent, intelligent, and has probably never met another man that could keep up with her. Even her whole cabin looked a bit out of place, what with bookcases, abacuses, and universal maps spread out from each corner of her desk. Are these guys really pirates?

"Mr. Arrow! I was not aware that it was the policy of the crew to allow strangers onto the Legacy, were you?"

"Forgive me captain. But I believe this one is a rather special case."

"Special? Well that changes everything!"She then put down her teacup onto her holder a hopped out of her chair. She dashed over to me in what seemed like millisecond. Her eyes raced up and down as she began to size me up. "You don't look like much that's for sure. I should know better than anyone to not judge a book by its well deserved cover. Isn't that right Mr. Sparrow?"

"Right you are captain!"

Why do I feel these two blow eachother on a daily basis?

"So then my good man. As callous as it may sound to you, I'm afraid I'm not looking for any new crew hands at this point in time. While I am taking any insignificance I come across and making it something to behold and marvel at by the various outlookers, I don't think that I can do that to a simple passerby such as yourself."

"Your first mate already mentioned that. And let me just tell you that I find no absolutely no error in your judgement as far as this whole thing goes. But I was under the impression that you were this raw and confident captain that was capable of making any impossible situation that she comes across mere playground obstacle. You also strike me as the kind of woman who never turns away from something that she sets her eyes on, especially when that something is a prospect that is most definitely worth investing time in."

She then gave a rather convincing grin.

"Are you trying to outwit me young man? You're one of the very few of your kind to try such an endeavor."

"Forgive me if that was the assessment of me that you arrived at. I only wish to offer my astute observation to the person I see in front of me. You would deem me wrong in that regard?"

"Hmmm...not quite. As obligatory as you make your statements out to be."

"I am obliged to nothing to give you these statements in question. They are straight from my heart Captain as it beats loudly from the very sight of you."

"*chuckles* You certainly have a beautiful way with words, although contrary it may be to your unknown impression as an individual, I might be inclined to let you on as a temporary hand until I can find someone with a more...capable understanding on how to schedule a proper meeting."

"Where I'm from, this is close to proper as you can get. But if you wanted to call for something a bit more respectful in looking for such talent, perhaps a little wager to prove my worth?"

"I'm listening..."

I then pull up a seat from the far corner of the room and sit down in my gentlemanly pose.

"I'm suggesting we play a game, a mental game of sorts. It will show you how capable I am to joining this crew, and how capable you are of realizing that."

"Indeed, what is the wager, if I may ask?"

"Easy. We both bet our statuses as individuals. Crew or civilian is redundant right now. We play for how we will both look at each other for the future."

"You know what you're doing?"

"I would never doubt myself my dear Captain."

"Please, call me Amelia. I have not had the pleasure of introducing myself to you so far, nor have you Mr..."

"Maynard. Hans Maynard. But please, call me Hans. My friends call me that."

"Oh? Am I to be so close of an acquaintance of you, and on our first meeting."

"Why not? It feels like we've known each other for an eternity already. Can you not claim the same?"

"Possibly. But we shall after this game we will play, which you still have not mentioned to me yet."

"Where I come from, there is this game of tactics, where we use three ships or more that are set on a 20x20 grid of spaces, and we would trade blows by calling out spaces in order to hit the ships. If one of the ships gets three hits or more, the ship is sunken. We do this until, one of us has all of our ships sunken."

"Impressive, and where does the 'mental game' aspect factor in?"

"Normally this game is performed on a board with several detailed pieces attached. But we will be playing this game mentally, without the board."

"So we would have to keep track of all of the spaces fired, including misses, hits, and where on the board our ships are still located, while at the same time trying to manage to keep all of the processes of the game intact and the same as your opponents without messing anything up."

"You catch on quick..."

"You don't get to be the captain of a ship by just knowing sea shanties. You're quite the intellect as you've shown me so far, so why don't we make this more interesting? Instead of being one 10 x 10, why not four, set up with one ship that can only take one hit, and two shots per turn. And while we're at it, how about a time limit of 5 minutes."

I quickly peeked at my watch noticing that had less than 15 minutes left until the portal closed. If there were an easy way to do this, I would have done it by now, but I'm not really seeing any alternative here. I would have to play my cards right to a T if I were to get out of here and with my prize.

"Alright, sounds like a plan Amelia."

"So, what will we be wagering in this bet, besides our 'statuses' as individuals?"

"If I win, you will be MY first mate in a very special crew that I'm in the midst of building. And you will have to serve me with absolute loyalty and obligation for the rest of your days."

"A slave, basically."

"I prefer the term, lifelong companion."

"And pray tell, what do I receive if I win?"

"You can do whatever you want with me for an entire year. Make me scrub off space barnacles, make me wipe down the lavatories, make the crew their meals, or you could even sell me to nearest slave broker. It's your choice."

"Hmm, very interesting. I accept your challenge!"

Suddenly Arrow let out a huge yelp that nearly shot my eardrums. I can tell he had faith in his captain, but something was throwing him off, and I didn't have to guess too hard to know what it was.

We then both sat down in chairs facing each other, staring into the windows of each our souls. It wasn't so much fluff as it was finish for me, but I was definitely getting something from this whole thing. My eyes started to scan every part of her from top to bottom.

"For your sake, I hope that your eyes stay focused on the match itself."

"As should yours."

"You cheeky bastard!"

"Well then, shall we get started?"

"Very well then. Let us begin."

From here on out, it was Battleship in our minds. It didn't involve memorization of the board, so much as it did just knowing where your opponent was going to move next. It also had to do with numbers since you were constantly trying to remember coordinates that have either not been said yet, or have already been hit on the map. Normally, I would take my time trying to get the fullest at going head t head with such a mature beauty such as this, but I was on a schedule so I would have to speed it up.

As the games started, four 10 x 10 grids appeared in front of my minds eye, including where my ship was in any of the four sectors. I concentrated on the logic that was given to me...

 _There! Third Sector. B-5! Found my ship._ From the look on Amelia's face, she had already found hers as well, which means the true game was already starting. It wasn't long until we began shouting out coordinates on our maps.

"Second sector; F-9!" Amelia shouted.

"Miss."

"Second sector;C-3!" She shouted out again

"Miss again my dear. My turn. Third sector; D-7."

"Miss."

"First sector;A-8"

"Miss again. You wouldn't happen to be incapable of playing a game that is native to you, would you Hans?"

"Trust me, Amelia. I'm just getting warmed up."

About 4 minutes passed until the match was over, and I was already starting to reach my breaking point about how much time I wasted here. Oh, but not about the game. I had already cleared about two of her sectors so far, and I only had two more to go that I already gotten the gist of the spaces placed. I was already getting the idea of where her ship was, and how I was gonna hit it. But the same thing could be said for her as well. With not much time left until the portal closed, I started to make bullshit calls in order to get her to crack with her. But it ended up having the opposite effect in my favor. She was beginning to see the flaws in my calls, and was able to deduce where I was thinking about hitting next on the map. Then, she hit it.

"Third sector..." Here it comes..."B-5!" She had a smile on her face as she made the call. Which had sealed the deal once and for all.

"... **Miss** "

Then her smile of happiness turned into one of despair. Who said anything about that being the spot of my ship? I just called a random spot on the board. In truth, I knew where the real spot was in the back of my mind. In order to fool your enemies, you must first fool your allies, or in this case, myself. It sounds weird when I say it out loud, but it was starting to make a lot more sense the more I thought about it.

"Impossible! That spot was the next logical space in my deductions!"

"Oh my dear Amelia. Don't you know that deductions are just 99% speculation, 1% literal. Just because you deduced it was there, doesn't mean it was there to begin with. To make you think that my ship was there, I had to make myself think it was there, and naturally you would be able to follow my thought process by the moves I making and then anticipate where I was going to hit next."

"You...fooled yourself?! That's complete ludicrous!"

"Like I said my dear, it's a mental game. And this is what's known as a 'mindfuck' where I'm from. And know that I found the chink in your armor. And since it's my turn... Second sector;H-4..."

"...hit"

And with that, the game was mine, and so was the captain. Now came the hard part. Getting home...

 **5 minutes later.**

 **Hans apartment**

Getting back home was definitely no small feat. Trying to convince the entire crew of the Legacy that their captain was going to be serving me for indefinite amount of time obviously raised some complaints, but I was able to sway them over. And by swaying them over, I meant I singlehandely hijacked the Legacy. While fighting every single member on the ship including Amelia's first mate Arrow was fun, it really ended up eating a lot of my time up along the way. During the whole fighting, I managed to finally reach the ships helm after going through tons upon tons of pirates throughout every part of the interior and exterior. Fencing and having to trade musket blows was enough to make 5 year old me jump and scream for joy when experiencing them first hand.

When it came down to it, I decided to just wing it when flying the ship, even though I had no earthly idea how to pilot the damn thing. Though it took a lot of effort I was able to find the portal that I dropped out of where I first met Jim, but the strangest thing was that the portal moved while I was away, almost as if shifted positions from where it was originally. I theorized that it might have had something to do with the time that had been lost when I was in the dimension, but I quickly stopped wondering about since I could barely understand the true functions of the phone in the first place. When we got back to my apartment, I told Tigress, who had been waiting patiently for me, to wait outside seeing as how this was probably going to take a while. While she didn't make much of a fuss as she did this morning, she reluctantly agreed to the whole thing.

While fiddling with the phone on my bed, a certain somebody was fiddling with something off mine in the lower regions. While I was slightly expecting some resistance like with Tigress, Amelia was surprisingly willing with the whole deal. I would dare say in fact that she was okay with the idea of somebody who beat her fair and square in a game of intellect. Her hands were covering the base of my penis has her lips found themselves all around the sweet spots of my ears. If I had to call it out, I'd say she was definitely a top. But that wasn't going to be the case with me sadly.

I quickly countered her foreplay with some of my own by throwing her back onto the bed head first. I wasted no time, quickly unveiling the breasts hidden by her captains uniform. Her black bra gave off a a mature taste right down to the seems, and they were enough to already get me ready to blow.

"Well now. You certainly waste no time." She chidingly said with a smile on her face.

"I like to be thorough." I chided her right back.

"Trust me, you are..."

"Will that be a problem?"

"Only if you stop."

Adhering to her words, I continued my foreplay my cupping my hands in her mounds. They gave off a squishy and soft sensation, and the firmness was enough to drive me crazy. Pretty soon, my hands were already reaching every part of her body, from her chest, to her stomach, and even down to her legs. I could feel everything coming from her. Her breasts, body and breath were all making there way to me with every touch. She then wrapped her arms around me and brought me in for kiss so intense, I nearly got a mouth cut from circling around her canines so much. But it wasn't enough to drive me away. Far from it. Once I discovered this, my crotch began to swell up, in which she took great interest in. "Oh my. Your pants are certainly becoming rather constricted, aren't they? It seems to me that you can barely hold on any longer."

"Don't...patronize me..." I struggled to get the words out as she aggressively rubbed my stiff one. She then felt the hardness through my pants, feeling how big it was before completely surfacing it. She professionally measured every part of it, studying every single detail of it almost as if she were studying a piece of jewelry that had yet to be appraised. She sized up every part of my johnny, from the girth and length, the structure of the blood pumping through the veins of my pelvic region.

"My, my. Such a healthy looking specimen. Now I know where you get all of your confidence from."

Her eyes lit up as she gazed upon it with great interest. I honestly felt I was gonna die from just pure embarrassment, since the only person to truly investigate my penis this long was the doctor, and he was guy which made it all the more uncomfortable for me. Feeling she had me cornered in my own pity, she quickly turned the tables by flipping me on my back. She then mounted on top of me, stripping every part of her clothes down. Her exposed breasts were then pulled out for me to gaze and yonder at. Her panties then found themselves on my bedroom floor not long after. The pheromones from her hotspot begin to twist the contents of my nose, and turned me on beyond belief. Before long, my penis became harder than it had been a few minutes ago, which had brought a devilish smile to her face. "Now then, I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough, haven't I?"

She then grabs my penis, and delivers a small kiss to the head, making me unconsciously arch backward. She then keeps at it, moving her hot tongue along the head. My body starts to go out of control as she begins hitting the sweet spots of the head as it remains exposed. For a normal inexperienced guy, this would have been enough to drive them out of control, but for yours truly this has already set in as mere child's play. Probably picking up on that notion, she started to pick up the pace on he blowjob while in the midst of swallowing me whole. Even though only a few minutes have passed since she started, she has become even more relentless as the process continues. Even though I've had more experience than the average dude that I know, she was still managing to make me feel like a little boy in during the whole affair. Feeling dread and shame, I begin moving my hips uncontrollably while takes every part of my member into her warm spot. While the pleasure is nothing new to me, I reached my climax fairly quickly and shoot off into her mouth. Bit by bit as the white stuff flows into her, she swallows every last drop that's being poured into her mouth.

"Mmmm!" Seeing a mature woman whom I seemingly dominating just moments ago, was now swallowing my special sauce. Which the very sight of caused me to release even more, so much more that I could die from shock. Even her with her age, she had trouble keeping up with my libido as her cheeks were filled to the brim. Even so, she refused to take it out of her mouth, and eventually it hit its critical mass and began to pour out of her nose. Shocked at her actions, I begin to curse myself that I didn't have a camera on my phone. It's not every day a guy witnesses a natural ahegao. And it was glorious to see it for the first time. "Ahhh!" Only after a minute of shooting off non-stop, she comes up for air. "Well that was certainly a surprise Hans. I wasn't expecting that! It was really tough trying to swallow it all."

"I'm still shocked at the fact you were able to at all." I say that while my cock remains fresh and alive.

"Well now. It seems you're far from being tired. Good. I would hate for my new captain to be physically inept."

"Well, if there's anything that I'm confident about, it's my stamina."

"Oh come now. There's a lot more you can be confident for you know. You are probably the only man that ever managed to make me submit to anything. Just know that won't be happening next time we play a game like that."

"I take it **this** is no exception"

She chuckled loudly as she brought my penis to the underside of her exposed flesh. She kept silent as she guided the head of my penis across her slit, teasing it by rubbing it up and down. The hot and soft sensation began to drive me crazy in pleasant agony. Each rub of her labia was so enticing that I started to cry from the feeling alone, which I had to say was a first for me. She started to laugh as pre-cum began to ooze from my head.

"Oh my. All I put in was the tip, and that was enough to make you go mad? Extraordinary!" Both of our liquids began to mix together, coating the head of my penis in a nice and shiny sheen that makes it easier to slide in. The moment the tip reaches inside of her my excitement and pleasure reaches its peak, and I begin to violently thrust my hips upward. My penis began to burn and ignite with pleasure with each thrust that is taken from her. "Oh my goodness! Do me any way you like!"

Staying true to her words, I start to take her from every crevice of her insides and go immediately rough from the start. "Ahhh, you don't waste anytime, do you?!" Since I was already reaching my breaking point, I figured that I might as well finish this one and move onto the next round. Luckily, it felt so good inside of her, that it wasn't going to take very long. And after several more thrusts...

"Khhh! Shit! Gonna cum!"

"Ahh! Go ahead. Shoot all of your substance inside of me!" I let it all out and release inside of her. In order to preserve what semen I had for the next round, I try stop myself from coming as soon as possible. Before I knew it, every possible drop that I had began to leak out from her spot. Even though I had let out far more than I was planning too, I was far from finished. "Hah...hah...it seems...you still have some life left in you..."She said as she was catching her breath.

"Some? I got a whole batch left...I could keep this up until morning..." I did the same as I said my piece. She simply chuckled as she gripped my towering erection.

"Well then. Let us test that theory shall we?" She then put my throbbing erection back inside of her. I quivered as the walls that surrounded me closed on in. If I had second thoughts about quitting, it was already too late. She wasn't gonna let go, until I came again.

 **A few days later**

Countless hours and minutes had passed by since we started this seemingly endless challenge of stamina. So far, neither of us had given the other an inch. Eager to get one up on her, I began to hammer into her vagina without even thinking of how long I had been doing it. It had also been surprising, considering that she had been on top of me for that period of time.

"Whew...Amelia, you're still breathing right?" I chuckled as I said that.

"Hans...you are giving yourself...an awful lot of credit...I haven't even begun to start my pace...yet..."

"You said...that a few hours ago...But you're still moving at the pace I want you to!"

"Oh shut up! You...pathetic...human you!"

"Pathetic, huh? Then I'm one of the lucky ones...Oh shit!" I grit my teeth at the intensity of the stranglehold her walls have over my cock, as I push in and out of her. Her insides wriggle around my shaft like it has a mind of its own. Even after the feeling of climax has numbed over the past few days, I can already feel another orgasm coming.

"You're not...going...to last very long...at that...pace!" She shouted out as her hips came thundering down for another thrust.

"I know, I'm gonna cum again!"

After several ejaculations, I could feel an even bigger one coming up from my sack. I started to move my hips in synch with hers as she rode me over and over. Before I knew it my time had come. I push myself into her and empty my balls inside of her. In what quantity, I had no clue, and I didn't care.

" ..." After several seconds, I finally took my penis out of her vagina and just like that, my member had keeled over. Amelia in her own situation fell right ontop me, completely exhausted in her own right. We both had kept at for a few days, refusing to give into one another, but somewhere along the line, I think the challenge started to unwind as we both fell into the pool of pleasure.

"You sir...have just proved your worth...as my captain."

"And you...madam...have proved your worth...as my first mate... Is my crew something you're willing to be apart of Amelia?"

She thought about it for a while before responding.

"I honestly don't know what could have possessed you to build a 'crew' for such a purpose Hans. But you have already proven yourself as my equal. Even if I were to argue, I would be going against my own word. So I would have to say yes to it. I will devote my everything to you. Mind, body, spirit. Use them as you see fit."

I chuckled.

"Oh don't you worry. I will do everything that I can to live up to your expectations."

" **And hopefully you will live up to mine as well?** "

I then heard the voice of the devil pop up out of nowhere. Tigress stood in front of us, pure rage incarnate. Fuck! I completely forgot that I left her outside...

"So...you're this Tigress woman I've been hearing so much about. You don't seem like much in terms of brain power."

"Really now? Even a ripe plum that has been cast aside is still capable of growing into a beautiful tree."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of cryptic proverb? That is some compensation for what little intelligence you have."

"Well aren't you confident of your new position. I hope you realize that I am Hans one and true love!"

"Oh please. Your definition of love is absolutely churlish compared to mine. It exists on a deeper plane of thought and expression than your superficial methods of rapidly rutting just to pass the time."

" This coming from the feline that spent over three days taking him, attempting to challenge his stamina was it? Such a superb excuse to go into bed with a man."

"Now...you listen here! You...you muscle headed ruffian!"

"What did you just call me?!"

As I watched the two of them duke it out back and forth, I quickly and quietly withdrew to my phone which had been ringing off the hook for the past few seconds. My boy Scotty, who had the worst possible time had sent me a text message while I was...preoccupied with Amelia.

 _Hey Hans buddy! Turns out that building the house is taking longer than I thought, even with the blueprints you drew up for me. Whatever chicks you brought over to your apartment to stay with you, are gonna have to put up with the space for now. Until I get this under control, try to manage whatever you have so far? Mmkay?! Latr bro!_

I then turned my attention to Amelia and Tigress still trading blows with each other, while my johnny comes alive again. I then let out a huge sigh of stress and joy. Easier said than done Scotty...Easier said than done.

 **Fro Ninja: If you liked what you just saw, be sure to follow me to get notified immediately for Part III when it drops!**

 **ONE LOVE!**


End file.
